Everything Changes
by JadeAburame
Summary: 7th year, Voldamorts killed, people aren't killed, school has started again, and love is in the air.
1. Telling the Truth

**Telling the truth**

**7****th**** year. Voldamort's defeated. Severus, Remus, Tonks, and Fred are not dead. Once the school got reopened everyone in the school took there year over again from the battle. Draco and Harry have had a truce. **

**Harry was in the hall and once again Damonic had had him in an embrace.**

"**Damonic you've already said thank you a billion times." Harry said.**

"**I know. I already told you that there was no way I could thank you enough." Damonic said not letting go.**

**Harry had saved Severus's life from Nigini's attack. Damonic was so thankful.**

"**Damonic please let go of me." Harry said.**

"**Okay." Damonic said. "So how was your first week back?"**

"**Fine, thank you."**

"**Mom's pretty upset about the news in the daily prophet." They started walking down the hall.**

"**Why what did it say?"**

"**Belatrix is going to prison."**

"**That's a good thing right?"**

"**Well I believe so, but mom hates her and is so upset that she almost killed Remus and Tonks. If she hadn't been to worried about them, she would have killed her then and there. She sometimes wishes she had."**

"**Yeah, there lucky to have Cloey at there side."**

**Harry remembered how Cloey was in the mix of helping Harry doge attacks from death Eaters as he headed for Voldamort. When she disappeared. Later Remus had told Harry how she saved them.**

'_**Tonks and I were holding off Goyle with are own teamwork when we blasted him way. That's when Belatrix appeared with the killing curse, like what had happened to Sirius. Cloey appeared in front of us with wings high in the air. **_

'_**You okay?' She asked.**_

'_**Were fine Cloey thank you.' Tonks said.**_

'_**Get away from my daughter.' Mrs. Weasley said.**_

_**Cloey turned toward Mrs. Weasley who was heading for Belatrix. Ginny was on the ground, but getting up.**_

'_**You sure you guys are okay?' Cloey asked.**_

'_**Were fine.' I said.**_

'_**I'm sorry. I was watching and Goyle was giving you a rough time and then I seen Belatrix coming. If Mrs. Weasley didn't come I would have killed her for even attempting it…on my parents.' Cloey said.**_

_**Tonks and Remus smiled.**_

**After that Cloey has been acting different.**

"**I'm worried." Damonic said.**

"**About what?" Harry asked.**

"**Mom getting herself in to trouble." **

"**That's not like Cloey."**

"**I know, but she is going to go to the ministry and protest that Belatrix should be put to death. Harry if they don't agree she'll kill her."**

"**That's no more that she deserves." **

"**True, but it would be totally agenst the law."**

"**When has your mother ever gone with the law?"**

"**Your right she's the special one. I don't know why I'm so worried. She can handle herself."**

"**Let's hope so."**

**They reached the great hall and went there separate ways.**

**Harry sat down with Neville, Hermine, Ron, and Seamus.**

"**Did Damonic give you a hug and thank you again?" Ron asked.**

"**Yeah." Harry said.**

"**Man what is with him?" Seamus asked.**

"**He's just grateful. Snape is like father figure to him." Hermine said.**

"**Yeah, but every time he sees Harry he give him a hug and says thank you." Ron said.**

"**What's the big deal?" Hermine asked.**

"**Did Cloey give you her thank you?" Neville asked.**

"**Yes. It was worse." Harry said.**

"**What as it?" Seamus asked.**

**Harry went red.**

"**What?" Seamus asked.**

"**She kissed him." Ron said sniggering.**

"**She did?" Neville asked.**

"**Yeah, she was so grateful." Hermine said.**

"**You're telling me." Seamus said.**

"**How was it?" Neville asked.**

"**I don't know there was just something that wasn't right." Harry said.**

**Hermine whispered something in Ron's ear.**

"**What?" Ron asked.**

**Hermine nodded.**

"**No." Ron said. "Harry?" **

"**Yes, Ron." Hermine said.**

"**What?" Harry asked.**

"**Come on mate it is a bit obvious." Ron said.**

"**What?" Harry asked getting annoyed.**

"**Even Neville knows." Ron said.**

"**Come on guys tell me." Harry demeaned.**

"**Well, your gay." Hermine said.**

"**What? No I'm not." Harry said.**

"**Come on Harry when have you really liked a girl?" Neville asked.**

"**There's Cho." Harry said.**

"**Yes, and looked where that ended up." Ron said.**

"**And remember your comment on the kiss?" Hermine asked.**

"**What about it?" Harry asked.**

"**You said it was wet. That's not normal mate." Ron said.**

**Harry thought that made sense by the fact that he wasn't exactly interested in girls, but was he interested in boys.**

"**I don't know." Harry said.**

**Up at the head table, Cloey was sitting between Severus and Tonks. Remus was sitting on the left side of Dumbledore as McGonagall sat on his right.**

"**Severus when are you going to tell him?" Cloey asked.**

"**Never." Severus said.**

"**Come on Severus, you can't keep doing this to yourself." Cloey said.**

"**Leave me alone." Severus said.**

"**Oh don't be a baby Severus. What good will it do if you don't tell him?" Tonks asked.**

"**He wont know." Severus said.**

"**And what would be so bad about him knowing. Then you would get to know how he feels." Cloey said.**

"**I don't want to know how he feels." Severus said.**

**Tonks and Cloey shared a looked before shaking their heads.**

**Cloey muttered 'men'**

"**Well if I'm so bad why don't you tell Draco you secret?" Severus asked.**

"**Because I can't do it." Cloey said.**

"**And how do you think I feel." Severus said.**

"**Hey, well at least I try." Cloey said.**

"**Here we go again. Look Cloey's right Severus try getting along with him and see what happened." Tonks said.**

"**No." Severus said.**

"**Severus." Cloey groaned. "How can you be that way with how you feel about him?"**

"**I've been doing it for seven years. One more isn't going to hurt." Severus said.**

"**You've been in love with him for seven years?" Cloey asked shocked.**

_**And how come I wasn't informed about this? **_**Cloey thought.**

"**No. It was in the fifth year when I found out my true feelings for the boy." Severus said.**

"**Why did you not tell me?" Cloey asked.**

"**Because I didn't want you to…" Severus trailed off.**

"**Didn't want me to do what?" Cloey asked.**

"**What you've been doing." Severus said.**

"**But I'm just trying to help."**

"**Yeah by telling the whole world."**

"**All I've told was mom." **

"**Then stop lecturing me."**

"**But you're making a mistake."**

"**Yeah well what's knew."**

"**Severus." Cloey wined. "Well you should at least be more nicer to him."**

"**No."**

"**Well you leave me no choice."**

"**What are you going to do?"**

"**Ignore you."**

"**Yeah like that's going to work."**

**Cloey didn't respond.**

**Tonks smiled.**

"**Cloey isn't that a bit childish?" Tonks asked.**

"**I've tried to avoid it, but it's time for him to learn what he has to do." Cloey said.**

"**This going to effect your potions, isn't it?" Tonks asked.**

"**Probably." Cloey said.**


	2. A potion class goes horribly wrong

_A potion's class goes horribly wrong_

_Next day Harry was trying to figure out if he was really gay or not. After all night thinking about it, he thought his friends were crazy. Now he took one look at boys and the thought came to him immediately which made him doubt his suspicions of his friends being crazy._

_Harry was in charms. His next class was potions. Many kids hadn't gotten into that class. Grades were too low. Cloey, Hermine, Draco, and Blaise Zabini were the only ones he really knew in the class._

_A thought lingered over Harry's head._

_Cloey's been acting strange ever sense the final battle. She's more protective then normal. She's loosened up. She doesn't act like she's 25 years older then her actual age. Draco says she won't talk to him. Always making an excuse to leave. Hmmm. I don't know. No one can figure that girl out no matter how much they know her._ Harry thought.

After charms Harry went straight to potions knowing that if he didn't he would be late.

_Why give me a class that after a class that's on the other side of the school? _

Harry finally made it to the classroom.

The desks were set up in groups.

Cloey was sitting next to Hermine and Blaise. Draco was sitting on the other side of Blaise.

Harry took a seat next to Hermine.

"What's with the desks?" Harry asked Cloey in particular.

"I don't know." Cloey said.

"I think he is showing us how smart we are compared to the rest of school who didn't get into this class." Blaise said.

"That's odd." Harry said.

"So Harry any thoughts on dinner's subject?" Hermine asked.

She was talking about he him being gay. Harry looked at his desk.

"No. I still think your crazy, but I'm still having second thoughts." Harry said.

Hermine giggled.

Everyone else seemed to have taken his or her seat.

Severus came into the room.

"Take out your books." Severus said.

Everyone obeyed.

_He seems upset. _Draco thought.

"You will be making an obedience potion that's on page 24. It will take longer to make by yourselves, so you will be doing it in your group." Severus said. "Now get to work."

The group opened their books to the page.

"Cloey he seems a bit upset." Draco said.

"Not my problem." Cloey said.

The grouped looked a bit confused.

Hermine and Blaise seemed to be the only ones doing the real work on the potion.

Cloey didn't put much effort into it.

Draco seemed distracted.

Harry was in deep thought through out the class period.

"Harry would you mind getting a rats tail?" Hermine asked.

Harry didn't move.

"Harry." Hermine said worried.

"I'll get it." Blaise said.

"But your stirring. Cloey would you?" Hermine asked.

"Fine." Cloey said.

"What's Harry's problem?" Draco asked starting to help Hermine cut some of the ingredients.

"I don't know. I haven't really seen him sense breakfast. Harry." Hermine tried again to contact her friend.

Again Harry seemed unresponsive.

"Is there a problem?" Severus asked.

Everyone looked up at Severus.

The shook there heads.

Severus razed an eyebrow. "You know it seems like Mr. Zabini and Mrs. Granger are the only ones working on this project." Severus said as Cloey came back.

"I don't see what your talking about sir?" Draco asked.

"Clearly Mr. Malfoy, you, Mr. Potter, and Mrs. Crouch could do more work." Severus said.

"Right sir, we will." Draco said.

"See to it that you do Mr. Malfoy. What about you Mr. Potter, Mrs. Crouch?" Severus asked.

"Yes, sir." Harry said.

Cloey didn't say anything.

Severus looked at her for a second before leaving.

"Harry are you alright?" Hermine asked.

"Yeah why?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you why? You've been sitting there staring at your book. Not answer anything we say to you." Draco said.

"Sorry." Harry said.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermine asked.

"Just a lot on my mind." Harry said.

"Mrs. Bolawax why would you make a mistake like that?" Severus asked.

Draco, Harry, Blaise, and Hermine looked over at Severus.

The Bolawax girl looked like Hufflepuff. Her and her group's potion was bubble purple.

"Sorry sir. I didn't mean to measure it wrong." Bolawax said.

"Potter. Come and fix Mrs. Bolawax's problem." Severus said.

"Why me?" Harry asked.

"Don't ask questions Potter." Severus said.

Harry got up and went over to Bolawax.

Harry looked at the girl's potion book.

"All you have to do is add a few more spinneret's and drain weeds.

"Thank you." Bolawax whispered.

Harry shrugged leaving.

"Mr. Potter come here." Severus said.

Harry obeyed.

"Yes sir?" Harry asked.

"This essay is not exactable." Severus said.

"What's wrong with it sir?" Harry asked.

"Potter what was the subject on?" Severus asked.

"The Verasirum Potion." Harry said.

"So why dose is contain the information on the polyjuice potion?" Severus asked.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Look for yourself." Severus said.

There in the first sentence stated the Polyjuice potion.

Harry's eyes widen.

"See your mistake Mr. Potter. Detention tonight 7 o'clock." Severus said.

"But sir…" Harry was cut off.

"10 points from Gryffindor for that response. I can go higher Potter." Severus said.

Harry walked back to the table.

Cloey just added something in the potion as it exploded.

Harry and Cloey were covered in yellow slime. While everyone else seemed to be unharmed.

Severus walked over to the table.

"Cloey, Harry are you okay?" Hermine asked.

Cloey's eyes were shut tight. Harry was still in shock.

"I think so, except this slime is burning my skin and it's in my eyes." Cloey said.

"Mr. Malfoy escorts these two to the hospital wing. Tell Poppy that I will be there shortly." Severus said.

"Yes sir." Draco said.

Draco put an arm on Cloey's back where there was no slime and helped her out as Harry followed.

---------------------------------

Draco, Harry, and Cloey made it to the hospital wing.

"My gad what happened to you two?" Poppy asked.

"Potions accident." Harry said.

Poppy waved her wand and the slime was gone.

Poppy then did a scan on Harry.

"You'll be fine dear." Poppy said.

Poppy ran over to the shelf and grabbed a potion and gave it to Harry.

"Drink this." Poppy said.

Poppy then scanned Cloey.

"Not the same with you Mrs. Crouch. It seems that the potion caused you to be blinded." Poppy said.

"You can fix it, right?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid not my potion will have no effect on her. They will have to heal on it's own. Cloey is you eyes still burning?" Poppy asked.

Cloey shook her head.

"All right than." Poppy went to go get a potion vile. And then gave it to Cloey.

"I have no reason to keep any of you two." Poppy said.

"But Cloey's blind." Draco said.

"I'm well aware of that Mr. Malfoy." Poppy said.

"I'll be fine. I'll need help with getting to classes, but I'm sure I'll be able to acquire that." Cloey said.

The doors opened. Severus came in.

"What the diagnose?" Severus asked.

"Mr. Potter's fine, but Cloey is blind and it will have to heal on it's own." Poppy said.

"You okay with that Cloey?" Severus asked.

"Draco do you think we could go to lunch now?" Cloey asked ignoring Severus.

"Sure." Draco said walking Cloey out.

"That's not like Cloey to ignore you." Harry said to Severus.

Severus just looked at him.

"What?" Harry asked not trying to sound annoying.

"Nothing. Thank you Poppy. Good day Mr. Potter." Severus said slamming the doors behind him.

"Cloey knows better then to do this to him." Poppy said leaving.

"Wait Madam Pomfery, what's she doing to him?" Harry asked.

"Watch and learn Mr. Potter." Poppy said.


	3. Severus takes charge

**Severus takes charge**

**Draco and Cloey walked into the great hall.**

"**Draco I need to talk to my mom and dad (So you know that's Remus and Tonks)." Cloey said.**

"**Okay." Draco said.**

**Draco led Cloey to the head table.**

"**Cloey what's wrong?" Remus asked.**

"**I'm blind." Cloey said.**

"**How did that happened." Tonks said who was sitting right next to Remus.**

"**Potion accident." Draco said.**

"**It was my fault." Cloey said.**

**Draco's grip on Cloey tightened.**

"**You will you be okay?" Remus asked.**

"**Yeah I'll be fine, so how's Teddy?" Cloey asked.**

"**Fine. He's sleeping." Tonks said.**

"**I'll stop in when I can to see him. Well see you mom, dad." Cloey said.**

"**Bye Professor Lupin and Tonks." Draco said.**

**Draco tugged on Cloey to move. She did willingly. **

"**Are those two getting married yet?" Draco asked.**

"**Yeah this summer. Dad's ready to cancel it. But with Teddy it's kind of hard to." Cloey said.**

"**Yeah. That man should learn that it's doesn't matter age." **

"**Yeah well that's the least of our problems." **

"**What do you mean?" **

"**Remember how I said Severus was in love with someone in our year?"**

"**Yeah." **

"**Well they are like enemies like you and Harry were. So Severus refuses to get along with him or in my case tell him how he feels." Cloey said. "Like mom said he's acting like a baby." Cloey said.**

**They reached the table and sat down.**

**Draco helped Cloey with her food.**

**-----------------------**

**Harry entered the great hall the same time as Severus.**

"**Mr. Potter." Severus said.**

"**Hello Professor Snape." Harry said.**

"**Tell me Mr. Potter do you know what happened with the potion that your group was making?"**

"**No sir."**

"**I highly doubt that." Severus left.**

**Harry looked confused, but headed over to sit next to Ginny.**

"**Hi Ginny." Harry said.**

"**Hi Harry. So did you find the guy that will confirm that your gay?" Ginny asked.**

"**You know too?" Harry asked.**

**Ginny giggled.**

"**Of course. It's not that hard to figure out." Ginny said.**

"**Yeah well I'm not." Harry said.**

"**Oh come on. Your seriously in Denial." Ginny said.**

"**I am not."**

"**Well if you are that must mean that you like a boy somewhere in the school." **

"**Ginny I'm…"**

"**It could be anyone. Hmm." **

"**Ginny I'm not gay."**

"**Prove it."**

"**How."**

"**Have you ever kissed a girl before?"**

"**Yeah, twice."**

"**So did you like it either time?"**

"**No not really."**

"**There you go."**

"**But Ginny."**

"**Oh quite your winning, you are so stop it."**

"**Fine."**

"**Now you've got to have a crush on someone. That would be how you to confirm it and it would make sense to your body."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well if your mind knows you like the boy that means it knows your gay even if you don't."**

"**That's confusing."**

"**You're a boy. Now start looking for him."**

"**How will I know?"**

"**Just look at them and find out if there is anything special that you like about them."**

"**Oh that makes sense." **

"**Glad we had this talk." Ginny stood up.**

"**Wait what do I do when I find out?"**

**Ginny sighed.**

"**Figure it out when you find out who he is." **

**Ginny left.**

"**Cloey what do you plan to do to get Severus to follow your plan?" Draco asked.**

"**Ignore him. Like I've been doing." Cloey said.**

"**So that's what your doing. That would explain why he's so angry." **

"**Like I said before not my problem." **

"**I don't know about this." **

"**Don't know about what Mr. Malfoy?" It was Severus's voice.**

"**Hi Professor Snape." Draco said.**

"**What do you know about Mr. Malfoy?" Severus repeated.**

"**Nothing important sir." Draco said.**

**Severus looked at Cloey who hadn't bothered to move.**

"**Cloey did you tell him?" Severus asked.**

**Cloey didn't say anything.**

"**She did, but didn't tell me who." Draco said.**

"**Did she she was ignoring me?" Severus asked.**

**tell you why **

"**Yes. That's actually what we were talking about." **

"**Really? Well why is she ignoring me?"**

"**I all ready told him Draco." Cloey said.**

"**I don't recall that Cloey." Severus said. When Cloey didn't answer Severus continued, "What did she tell you then Mr. Malfoy."**

"**That um… She's doing it because you're being a baby." Draco said.**

"**A baby?!" Severus asked quite loud.**

"**Yes sir." Draco said. "Something Professor Tonks said."**

"**Oh I'm not standing for this." Severus said marching up to the head table.**

"**Well hello Severus." Remus greeted.**

"**Shut it Lupin. Tonks kindly tell me why you put it into your daughters head that I'm a baby?" Severus asked.**

"**Severus do you remember are talk yesterday at dinner?" Tonks asked.**

"**No." Severus said.**

"**That's odd."**

**Cloey got up and walked to ware she was hearing the conversation and crashed into the Ravenclaw table. The entire great hall turned and looked.**

"**Oh Cloey are you all right?" It was Luna.**

"**Yes I'm fine Luna, Please help me over to my parents.." Cloey said.**

"**That's fine. You know I heard the story. You should be careful. With you being blind the Nargles will love messing with you." Luna said.**

"**Yes thanks Luna." Cloey said.**

"**It's no problem at all." Luna said.**

"**Cloey are you okay?" Cloey heard Severus's voice.**

"**Luna I need to go over to my parents." Cloey said.**

"**There right behind Professor Snape." Luna said.**

"**Okay. Thank you Luna." Cloey said.**

"**It's no problem Cloey. Keep a watch out for those Nargles." Luna said.**

"**I will. Mom why do you think Severus can't remember super?" Cloey asked. Not know how close she was to Severus she was.**

**She was inches a way from him.**

"**I don't know. What do you think Remus?" Tonks asked.**

"**I haven't the slightest clue." Remus said.**

**Cloey yawned.**

"**How long up were you last night?" Remus asked.**

**Cloey shrugged.**

"**But I don't know how long I can stay awake." Cloey said.**

**Cloey felt arms slip under her armpits and pick her up. She felt the body close to her as she wrapped her arms and legs around the person.**

"**I will take Cloey a bed, Lupin." Severus said.**

"**Thank you Severus." Remus said.**

**Cloey fell asleep on Severus.**


	4. Decision

**Decision **

**Severus sat on his bed in his secret chamber.**

"**Cloey." Severus said softly.**

"**Hmm." Cloey said.**

"**Why are you ignoring me?" Severus asked.**

"**Draco already answered that."**

"**But that doesn't make sense." **

"**It makes perfect sense. Your afraid of a relationship and because you wont make any move what so ever, your acting like a baby."**

"**I'm not afraid of a relationship." **

"**Yeah right."**

"**Come on Cloey."**

"**Look you're in love with him, why do insist on not doing anything. You act like you hate each other most of the time. Your not even trying to change it." **

"**He won't except me."**

_**Aw were getting something. **_**Cloey thought.**

"**How do you know?"**

"**For starters he's not even gay." **

"**How do you know?"**

"**I know his relationship with the Chang girl."**

"**Harry said that never worked out. I know it didn't in the first place, but if you don't even try to get along with Harry. How will he accept you? How will you know?"**

"**I already know."**

"**Severus."**

"**No Cloey I know it wont work so just drop it."**

"**Like I said I will get you to come to your senses."**

"**Your not going to ignore me again is you?"**

"**No, but if I get some help from Fred and George…"**

"**Fine, try and get along with him."**

"**Good." Cloey said snuggling into Severus.**

**Severus shook his head.**

_**Why do I even bother?**_** Severus thought.**


End file.
